Diamonds Dancing
by eighty0
Summary: Murphy tries to finish her paperwork, however the 13th district has other plans.


Murphy took a deep breath and tried to focus on the pieces of paper that were scattered across her desk. She had been sitting at her desk for about four hours now, and had barely completed one case worth of paperwork. Hoping to get out on patrol before the end of her shift, Murphy was trying to cram the last couple of hours of paperwork in. However this was proving to be a very challenging task for her today.

Her paperwork had gotten off to a rocky start when Officer Cobb had asked for Murphy's help in digitally filing his case reports. This task itself had taken about 45 minutes. She swears her mother could've figured out how to do it faster than the time it had taken Cobb. And her mother would've remembered how to do it for the next time. Cobb is a great cop with good knowledge of the streets, however when it comes to computers he's as good as a 90 year old.

Murphy returned to her desk with hopes of completing the rest of her paperwork but she soon realized it's easier said than done. It had been a slow day on patrol for the 13th district, so Goss and Brandt returned early so they could knock over the rest of their paperwork. However, they had spent the last hour and a half engaged in an intense debate about which diner served the best pizza in the district. And Murphy whose desk was in close proximity to the pair, found it increasingly difficult to tune them out.

"Look!" Brandt said pointing to his computer screen as he turned it towards Goss's desk, "Five star review on Google, and you're telling me it's not the best?"

"That's because it only has one review" Goss said shaking her head at Brandt.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. This place has the best value for money."

"One slice for $1? How many health code violations does it have?"

"None. Who would give a ticket to this place? It's the best diner on the block and every cop knows that!" He stated matter of factly.

"Mhmmm" Goss hummed to herself as she began typing into her computer.

There were a couple of minutes of silence until it was broken by Goss.

"Aha!" She exclaimed turning her computer screen around and pointing dramatically at it. "Two violations in three months!"

Brandt stood up to get a closer look at Goss's screen reading the details of the violations.

"I don't believe this" Brandt mumbled.

"Just accept it, my place is better"

"It is not" he dismissed.

Murphy shook her head attempting to tune them out. Staring down at the work on her desk she started to feel hungry, undoubtedly due to her co-workers constant food arguments. Murphy began writing down her notes and findings on the case she was finalizing. She had gotten about three sentences in before Ada placed her laptop onto her desk. The laptop was covering at least half of the paper she was trying to work on. Murphy looked up expectedly at the brown haired girl.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you show Reyes how to file his cases properly?" Ada huffed dramatically.

"He's Cobb's rookie. Get him to do it"

"I've tried" Ada said crossing her arms. "I can't spend another second trying to explain to him how to file cases. Do you know how draining it is? Cobb types with two fingers!" Ada said holding two fingers in the air pushing them towards Murphy's face.

Murphy leant back dodging Ada's outstretched arm, "Well, get Gideon to do it"

"He already said no, or should I say ' _not in a million years_ " Ada replied air-quoting Gideon.

Murphy rolled her eyes. Of course he refused to do it. Gideon didn't have the greatest amount of patience and in addition to dealing with Cobb who apparently can't file a case to save his life; Murphy knew it wouldn't end well.

"I'm busy working" Murphy said motioning to the case report on her desk that Ada's laptop was covering, "Ask Pete to help."

"Fine" Ada huffed out picking up her laptop from Murphy's desk and walking away.

"Hey Ada!" Brandt called out, "I need your help."

"With?" Ada said as she turned to face the officer, one hand on her hip and the other holding her laptop.

"Which diner is better."

Ada rolled her eyes and so did Murphy. She can't believe she has to listen to this again.

Ada walked over to Brandt's desk as he flicked between the two websites open on his computer and looked up at Ada approvingly after showing her his favorite, The 2nd Street Diner.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked looking hopeful.

"I'd love to go there" She started as Brandt's eyes lit up and he turned to give his partner a smug look, "…to burn it down!" Ada finished.

Brandt turned back around and gaped at Ada with wide eyes. Goss laughed out loud.

"That place has so many health code violations" Ada continued.

"It has two" Brandt quickly cut in. "It's not that many."

"I wouldn't eat there if my life depended on it! It makes me want to walk in with gasoline and a lighter and just… woosh!" Ada said as she imitated making a big explosion like gesture with her hands.

Brandt stared at her for a few seconds, a hurt expression on his face.

"Are you sure you're not an arsonist?" He replied looking deeply offended at what Ada had just said to him.

"Why, you wanna arrest me?" Ada replied flirtatiously before picking up her laptop and walking away, leaving Brandt sitting at his desk smiling like an idiot. Ada's insults to his favorite diner had obviously already been forgotten.

Murphy tried to focus on her case file again. She was getting increasingly frustrated with her lack of concentration today. It didn't help that she felt as though she was the only one actually working. And with that thought, Gideon plopped into the chair next to her desk.

"No" Murphy said to him before he had a chance to speak, "I'm working, leave me alone."

"Come on! Let's have fun. We should go on patrol"

Murphy sighed lifting her eyes from her desk and looking at Gideon, narrowing her eyes, "We?"

"Yes, we. I know your hearing isn't that bad, Murph."

"You do remember what I said last time we went on a patrol together, right?"

Murphy had told him that due to his extremely annoying tendencies and his inability to listen to simple instructions, they would no longer go on patrols together.

"Yeah, but you didn't mean it" Gideon said. He studied the expression on Murphy's face.

"You did mean it?" Gideon said again feigning hurt.

She rolled her eyes at him, "You are so irritating."

"You love it" Gideon replied fluttering his eyelashes at her and grinning.

Murphy just looked at him for a few seconds before giving in. Damn Gideon and his stupid puppy dog expression he was giving her.

"Fine. I didn't mean it"

"Yes!"

"But… I'm not going on patrol until I finish this paperwork"

"Paperwork can wait lets go now!" Gideon said over-excitedly.

Murphy could see right through his act.

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. Why is that the first thought in your head?"

"Because I know you" Murphy replied.

"I just want to go on patrol with my favorite cop, is that too much to ask?"

"From you yes."

Before Gideon could reply Ada walked up to Murphy's desk.

"Gideon, they're here" Ada told him.

"Dammit" Gideon mumbled under his breath.

"Who?" Murphy asked, looking confusedly at them both.

"Mayor's office" Ada said simply. Murphy's eyes flashed with worry that she masked almost as soon as it had appeared.

"Don't worry, they're just going over annual crime stats" Gideon told Murphy noticing her worry. He subtly touched her arm to try and ease her worry.

Murphy was a little skeptical of meetings between the Mayor's office and Gideon after the issue with Scott that had happened only a few weeks after Gideon had taken over the 13th district.

"So that's why you were so adamant about going on a patrol?"

"Come on Murph, these meetings are soo booring" Gideon drawled out leaning back in his chair and making snoring sounds.

"Mr. Reeves" The Mayor said, clearing his throat.

Gideon jumped out of his seat turning around to face the Mayor.

"Mr. Mayor, always a pleasure to meet with you" Gideon said with a smile.

"If only that sentiment was returned, Gideon" the Mayor replied as Gideon pouted at Murphy.

Murphy just laughed at Gideon as the two men walked into Gideon's office with Captain Conrad and Ada. At least he couldn't annoy her anymore.

After about 20 minutes of paperwork Murphy's phone vibrated on her desk. Turning her phone over, Murphy saw it was a text message from Gideon.

" _Is it possible to die from boredom?"_

Murphy shook her head and typed out a reply, " _You tell me. You're the genius."_

 _"I think it's possible. Call an ambulance I think it's happening to me right now"_ Came the reply.

She really needed to focus on her paperwork, so she left his message without replying and returned to her paperwork. Her phone buzzed again. It was another message from Gideon. He was irritatingly persistent.

 _"Look"_

Murphy left the message without a reply again. Hoping he would get the message of how much he was annoying her right now. Gideon could see through his office window that Murphy wasn't replying so he sent her another message a few seconds later.

 _"Look please!"_

Rolling her eyes she looked into the window, where the Mayor was talking with Gideon, Ada and Conrad. Gideon was sitting closest to the window, and was fake sleeping. God he acted like a child sometimes. Murphy could hear the Mayor through Gideon's closed office door as he scolded him. Gideon jumped out of his fake sleeping act quickly and sat up straight again.

This time Murphy replied.

 _"Can you please not act like a kid for one hour of your life? We don't need the Mayor to try and shut down the precinct again."_

 _"Relax, we're too good for him to try shut us down now"_ came the reply.

 _"You're acting pretty cocky"_ She typed out. Looking back into his office window she could see that Gideon was paying literally no attention to the Mayor.

When her phone buzzed with Gideon's reply she glared at him through the window. All he replied with was a winky face emoji. Trust Gideon to get his mind in the gutter and not take anything seriously.

She typed out a reply _"I can't tell if I'm texting a grown man or a 12 year old boy?"_

She could see Gideon chuckle silently through the window to his office. He turned his head to look at Murphy and the two held each other's gaze for a few moments. He is the most annoying person she thinks she has ever met. He infuriates her to no end some days, but she can't help but love him. Her life has changed dramatically for the better ever since they started working with each other. They were still looking at each other through the window of his office or that is until Ada notices and punches him in the leg in an attempt to get him to focus. Murphy ducks her head and looks away, a slight blush on her cheeks as Ada has caught yet another moment between them.

Ada's attempt to focus Gideon obviously had no effect as Murphy's phone buzzed with another message from Gideon.

 _"I love you"_ was all the text said, complete with a kissing face emoji at the end. She couldn't believe her boyfriend, he was supposed to actually discuss annual crime stats with the Mayor and yet he seemed to be doing anything but that. She shook her head laughing as she looked through the window at Gideon who was once again scolded by the Mayor.


End file.
